Do You Wish We'd Fall In Love?
by thrashcandy
Summary: Boy meets girl, girl joins company, boy and girl fall in love..? See Kendall and Bryan's journey to one another.
1. The Meeting

It was another late night for the girl who sat behind the bar, her blue eyes gazing around her work place, the people beginning to file out one by one, except for one group she couldn't help looking over. Four guys, she knew she had seen before, as she brushed her strawberry blond bangs out of her face, and blinked, trying to get a closer look, before one of the guys looked up, and she turned her face away. She lived in Las Vegas, any one of these guys she could have seen before, even if it was just a passing by in a mall parking lot, she remembered faces. But, she knew she was going to have to get out of here soon, looking desperately around the room, thinking about tomorrow, the day when she would finally try and make her name known across the whole country as a real wrestler, the day she would be working one of the biggest shows of her life time, and for Harley, this was a time for her to prove she was something more than just another indy circuit darling. She rested her face in her hand as she leaned against the bar for support, she shouldn't be so tired and worn down for a girl of only twenty one, but that, of course, was the case with her, as usual. Her days were spent training hard, sweating her ass off and working it off, as well, to make sure she actually made something out of the career she wanted for herself. It's not like she wanted to make drinks and get hit on by drunk guys for the rest of her life, that's why tomorrow was so very important to her. She looked off into space, thinking about tomorrow, before quickly snapping out of it, as she noticed one of the guys that was sitting at a table towards the other end of the room stand up out of his seat, shyly looking at him, as he smiled at the guys and walked towards the bar, taking a seat directly in front of where she stood, as she brushed her bangs out of her face once more and smiled. She couldn't help but notice how..cute he was. Blue eyes, sandy brown hair, he was really attractive, but, you saw plenty of that in Sin City, so she wasn't going to be too taken aback by one guy. After all, she would see many, many more of them in her career here. She turned to him, and spoke, her voice coming out smooth, as she stood at her full five foot, two inches.

"**Is there something I can help you with?"**

Her typical answer to anyone who comes to her bar, usually, as the man just smiled at her and replied.

"**Yeah, I need to know what time we need to get outta here. Well, they. I'm leaving soon, I have to be on a plane in the morning, but yeah. So can you answer that for me?"**

She half smiled at him and nodded as she turned around and called over her shoulder, trying to avoid the eventual realization she was blushing..more than she usually did. See, Kendall wasn't the type of girl to face her embarrassment head on. In fact, she preferred to turn away from it until it went away, usually after a few minutes. She smiled, though, as she replied.

"**Well, last call is right now, so give or take ten minutes."**

She turned around, feeling the flush in her face slowly leaving, the guy smiling at her, his dimples showing and eyes crinkling, she looked down, before looking back up, as he spoke, blue eyes gazing at her.

"**Thanks."**

He said simply, his gaze staying on her for a moment longer, his smile turned into just a half, and he turned away. She blinked twice, looking at him walk away. She knew that she'd seen him before, she just couldn't place her finger on it. And the fact that she had more butterflies than a garden in the summer was just because she hadn't talked to a guy since her and Scott broke up. She still wondered sometimes, why they even ended things..but, her thought pattern was interrupted as the same guy from before walked up to the bar where she was resting her chin in her palm, and smiled.

"**I just really need to know your name. I don't know why, but I need to."**

She half smiled, this guy wasn't a beat around the bush type, something she could appreciate.

"**Kendall."**

She replied, still leaning on the bar, a playful smile forming against her dry lips. He smiled back at her and set his elbow against the black counter top that served as the top of the bar, and opened his mouth to reply, just as the people he was with, began to call him back. He turned to them, as they all shouted.

"**Bryan, c'mon, get over here!"**

He smiled apologetically, and turned to join his friends. His apparent name, Bryan, turned over in her thoughts. Who was this guy? But, she turned around, and sighed deeply, inhaling, and shutting her eyes, she had to catch a plane out of here tomorrow morning, and was ready to close up for the night. She looked around, for what could be the last time at the little bar where she worked, and smiled warmly. She pressed her fingertips to her mouth and kissed her hand, placing the fingertips on the bar, as she turned away from it all, heading toward the door. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new turn for Kendall, and she was about to get out of here, hopefully for good.


	2. The Day After

hey babies! C: kendall here. here's chapter two. i'm pretty much loving it so far, this story is gonna drag on forever, honestly. i'm doing chapters from her perspective and his perspective from now, too. so this chapter is kendall's, and the next chapter will be bryan's, both should be up today! xo.

also; the title is from lyrics by owl city, the song is called "the saltwater room"

* * *

Early morning light shone through two sheer curtains, as a groan was heard through a mess of pink blanket, and blonde hair, striped with natural shades of red, as the piercing, high pitched "beep" of an alarm clock echoed through the room. Why me, thought Kendall as she rolled over, her blue eyes opening to greet the day, her eyes covered by her hair. Another unhappy groan could be heard as the blankets moved, getting kicked onto the ground below the bed, as a pair of thin, pale arms flew towards the alarm clock, the snooze button being pressed, forcefully. She sat up and dangled her little legs over the edge of her bed, pushing her bangs out of her face, as she looked down at the clock.

"**Five forty five."**

She said out loud, a small animal jumping up, setting its' paws right above her knees. She half smiled, blearily, as she reached out one of her pale, petite hands to scratch the animal, her small dog, Rocky. She just laughed as she stretched her arms over her head, a yawn escaping her throat, as lowered her arms to her sides, before smoothing her hands over her face, setting her small feet on the wooden floor below the bed, and standing up, her full five feet, two inches, tying the satin ribbon that sat on the waist of her black polka dotted shorts again, and lifting the bottom of her Gold's Gym t-shirt up, to rub her left hand along her side, as she walked toward her bathroom, flipping on the light switch inside of the door, as she sniffed, and looked at herself in the mirror, a little bit of a mess. She sighed as she grabbed her hair brush off of the counter and began to go through the tangles that had formed in her hair after a night of restless sleep, as she turned around, and walked back into her bedroom, picking up her small, white phone off of the nightstand, and pressing the talk button, her blue eyes gazing down to the screen, which announced that she had one new voice mail. She half smiled, knowing exactly who it would be, as she entered her password and pressed the device to her ear, the voice of someone she knew so well filling her ears. A man, who she thought she was insanely in love with just one short year ago. The thought of him made her smile, as she listened to his words, deciding at the last minute to take it away from her ear and put it on speaker, as she went to work on her mess of strawberry blonde hair.

"_Heya, tiny. It's Scotty. I just wanted to say good luck. You're not gonna need it, you're gonna do great, but I figured it would be the nice guy thing to do. So, go be your bad ass little self in Florida today. You better call me and tell me all about it, I'll be expecting it. If you don't, I'll come all the way to Vegas and wake you up in the middle of the night to ask you myself. Well, I'm done now. Don't get hurt and don't freak out on the plane, like you usually do. Love ya, Kend."_

The message, so abrupt, so silly, found it's way straight into her heart, as Scott often did. He had a way of always getting to her, as she bit her lower lip, her vision bleary. She had no idea why she still wanted to cry every time she heard his voice. It had been a year, and it was time for her to move on. It's not like he had, but still, it was time for her to make a new life, starting today. She looked into her mirror and sighed once more, as she finally pressed the red off button on her cell phone, pushing it forward on the counter, away from her. She couldn't think about him right now, she had to be at McCarran and on a plane in three hours, to be in Florida in five. She had so many bigger, better things to worry about. She knew she'd end up calling him later, and she knew that he would be happy to hear from here, but none of that mattered, she thought, as she looked into the mirror once more, blue eyes glistening happily, with the thought of what was coming for her today.

"**Alright, let's get started on this ruggedness."**

She smiled as she looked at her reflection once more, smoothing her hands over her face again. She knew that she needed to just stop thinking, judging from the small creases that were forming around her large eyes. She half smiled, though, and shook out her long hair. There was work to do, as she looked back up into the mirror, and it all hit her at once. Last night..the guy. She knew exactly who he was! She hit herself in the forehead, as she blinked twice, a smile forming across her naturally plump lips. Bryan Danielson, the name floated in her mind. Everyone knew who he was, but of course, she was stupid and forgot. Preoccupation is not a person's friend, as she proved last night. Relieved, she sighed, as she began to get out what she would need to make herself look good. It was a long day, and with one mystery solved, she felt like she could face it.


End file.
